22
by 1049
Summary: ever wonder what Lincoln would be like if he where in baseball but not playing for royal woods because Lynn already has it well find out in this story about love friendship and baseball.
1. Chapter 1

Oaks county Michigan

It was a beautiful day at the ballpark " An it's an out of the park home run!" the announcer shouts over the loud speaker " and that's the game folks Heverton stallions 10 and oaks county bulldogs 14 and the hero of the game number twenty two Lincoln loud!" the announcer says and then turns off the speaker

" alright gather around " the coach says to his team

( Now you must be wondering why is Lincoln playing in a baseball team well it started when his sisters started that pathetic sister fight protocol he was frustrated and angry frustrated that his sisters wouldn't let him help angry that his parents didn't man up and put a stop to the nonsense later that day Lincoln was at the batting cages and was hitting home runs none stop he didn't realize it because he was to busy picturing the base balls as his sisters the coach from the bulldogs like what he saw and asked Lincoln if he wanted to play Lincoln though about it and figure why not everyone in royal woods knew about his sister Lynn being the sport type but he figured why not make himself known in a different community he could become something and even make a name for himself and for eight straight weeks he and the rest of the bulldogs have been on a roll and with a thirty minute drive from he kept under the radar from his sisters especially Lynn)

" Alright every last one of you poured your heart outs in this game" the coach said to his players with ages from eleven to thirteen " and you all did your part to make sure you win without doubting yourself and I'm proud of you for that " the coach said as he pulled out the game ball that was signed by the coaches and the players before the game those who receive the game ball show how hard they worked for it how much effort put in to earn it the coach looks at Lincoln

"Lincoln for the past eight weeks you poured your heart and soul into this team and you saw seven players receive the game ball for there efforts and I would like to make you the eight member to receive the game ball" the coach said to Lincoln as he handed the Lincoln the game ball " thank you coach " Lincoln said as he excepted the game ball and the team applaud him

" alright team party at the pizza palace at five don't be late" the coach said to the team ad the players said "yes coach!" the players said and left the park

Lincoln was walking beside his team mate Austin he was one year older than Lincoln was in middle school at first him and Lincoln didn't get along but they became the best of friends Lincoln had made friends with the whole team and they acted like brothers towards each other and stood by there side no matter what

" Hey Lincoln what time do you want me and my folks to take you back home?" Austin asked as he and Lincoln walked towards his dad truck and put there bags that held the bats helmet and gloves inside " probably around seven I really don't want to be around my sisters" Lincoln said to Austin " I hear yah ten sisters would drive me crazy to when you think about it" Austin said to Lincoln making laugh a little bit

" Hey you wouldn't mine if shower when we get to your place I wanna freshen up before we go to the team party" Lincoln said to his friend " sure did you bring your own stuff to wash yourself with ?" Austin asked " You know it" Lincoln said

One hour later Lincoln and Austin where sitting on the couch in Austin's living room watchin a Celtics and Heats game it had started after they showered the boys where enjoying there time until the doorbell rang " I'll get it" Lincoln said as he got up from the couch and answered the door it was a package Lincoln had ordered he had it shipped to Austin's house because inside where baseball poster of the White Sox's the players and an autographed picture of the stadium he had it shipped to Austin's house because if he had it shipped to his house his sister would have found out

" is it the stuff you ordered?" Austin asked " yup" Lincoln said before any of them could have said anything the door bell rang " did you order anything else?" Austin asked Lincoln who shook his head " then who could it be?" Austin asked as he opened the door

when Austin opened the door Lincoln saw a girl about thirteen years old with golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes he though he had died and seen an angel

" Oh hey savannah " Austin said to the girl " Hey Austin" savannah said to Austin and gave him a hug Austin broke a way from the hug and turned to Lincoln " Lincoln I would like you to meet my cousin savannah she's from Memphis and she's going to be staying with me and my family for a while " Austin said to Lincoln " Nice to meet you" Lincoln said to savannah as he shook her hand " nice to meet you to" savannah said as she had a small blush on her face little and so did Lincoln

 **( I'm gonna stop it right here and let me know what you think I would like to say that I did this tory because when I was elementary I played little league base ball until my last year of middle school and I was an umpire so I though of this story anayway let me know what you think of this story and please fell free to review or comment and share how you feel about this story )**


	2. Chapter 2

Pizza palace oaks county

the bulldogs where inside the pizza palace having the time of the half of the players where eating pizza and watching the game the other half where playing games

Lincoln Austin and there friends Jacob, Anthony, and Johnny where eating pizza drinking soda Jacob was twelve in the sixth grade Anthony and Johnny where in the seventh grade both of them where thirteen the coaches and the parents where in the sports bar section

the group was eating and saw a waiter pass them " Hey waiter another round!" Johnny said to the waiter as they pass them Lincoln had fished his slice of pizza and turned to his friends

" Hey guys I'm gonna hit some of the games I'll be right back " Lincoln said to his friends "OK" they said and went back to eat the pizza

Lincoln had gone to see different types of game in a VR first person shooter of call of duty ww2 Lincoln passed he was still surprised that kids from the rich neighbor hoods would always hang out with the middle class or kids that borderline middle class

after the first win of the season opener when Austin and his dad where driving him home from the game he saw people from the rich neighbor hoods walking around in the street he could tell by the cars they drove the clothes they wore he saw that they where more in the public places not even staying in there community

they would be how Tetherby put it rift raft but Austin's dad said that they don't act or think like because even though they have money there still human and they know that everything in life can be taken away from them in life including there money so they don't rub there money in the faces of other people instead they hang out with other people because this community was different

Joe's BBQ Calvin's Barber shop the grocery store the movie theater the mall arcade the schools to Lincoln he just thought that it was like royal woods but it was different every one was friendlier weather they where rich or not they never looked down on each other they always got along

coach Hernandez one of the coaches who got Lincoln into the team told Lincoln just because you have money doesn't mean that your above everyone else here they treat each other equal and with respect and that is one thing in life either your white black Hispanic middle eastern or any other race you are you never for get that

To Lincoln royal woods is his home but he always felt out of place there like it wasn't really home but for the past weeks he played in oaks county he started to fell like he belongs in oaks county like he was actually at home in royal woods he would act the way you would expect him to act but in oaks county he was different he wasn't the only one Clyde, Liam, Rusty and Zach had asked Lincoln what he has been doing on the weekends it was week three he had told them meet him at the oaks ball park Saturday they went and they saw what Lincoln has been doing they promised Lincoln that they would tell no one not even his sisters after the game they where experienced to a different life style in oaks county that week

Lincoln was walking around in the pizza palace when he saw savannah playing some kid of karaoke game he saw that there was no body else so he was as quiet as he could be and snuck up to her she was singing a song ( guess where this song is from)

 **" thank you for being a friend"**

 **"Traveled down the road and back again"**

 **" you're heart is true your a pal and a confidant"**

 **" And if you threw a party "**

 **" Invited everyone you knew "**

 **" you would see the biggest gift would be from me"**

 **" and a card attached would say"**

 **"thank you for being a friend" x2**

As savannah was singing the song Lincoln could have sworn to have seen angels wings from her back be cause to him she was an angle with a beautiful singing voice Savannah turns to she Lincoln and smiles at him with a faint blush on her face Lincoln smile back at her with a faint blush on his face

Lincoln looks down to hide his blush but notices savannah walking towards " wanna play a game ?" she asks him which surprises him " huh?" Lincoln says to her with a confused look

" Do yo wanna play a game together?" she asks him " Uh sure what do you wanna play ?" Lincoln asks her " I'm not sure but well figure something out " Savannah said to Lincoln grabs his hand and run towards and game that caught there interest

Two hours later Lincoln was in Austin's dad pick heading towards Lincoln's house in royal woods Austin's dad was listening to them sing music Austin points at Lincoln as the song is playing and sings this line

 **" She say ' do you love me?' I tell her 'only partly' I only love my bed and my mom I'm sorry"** Lincoln sings that line perfectly Austin dad smiles at the sight of the young kids having fun Austin's dad was one of the coaches to for the team the batting coach when he heard about Lincoln he was skeptical at first but he trust Lincoln

they arrive at Lincoln's house Lincoln gets out and says good bye to them and he tells them he'll get up early tomorrow so they can hit the batting cages After talking for a bit

Lincoln enters the house and see's that his family is out so without hesitating he goes to his room with a trash bag puts his old ace savvy costume his space ship models his old stiff and throws it in the trash except bun bun he puts that in lily's crib.

after throwing everything else in the trash he goes to his room and puts all the base ball stuff up poster of the players the picture of the stadium on the wall the blanket on his bed after setting everything up he hops his bed he bought a small stereo set with a CD player pops J Cole Born sinner and listens to the music and falls asleep waiting to see what tomorrow brings him

 **( Let me know what you think of this chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln woke bright and early it was six o clock he had gotten in the shower dressed up ate some cereal and was ready to start his day until

" Lincoln are you awake?" He heard his second oldest sister Leni call his name and knock on his door " dang it" Lincoln said as he wanted to make sure that none of his sisters where awake before he got a chance to leave and head to the batting cages with Austin and the others but not only did he want to leave before they woke up he wanted to make sure that they didn't notice that he changed the door knob with on that needs a key to lock and unlock it but if leni asks why he changed the door knob he would just say to make sure that Lola doesn't try to sneak in to put make up on his face

Lincoln goes upstairs to see his older sister standing in front of his door " Lincoln are you in there" Leni asks once again knocking on the door " Leni I'm right here" Lincoln said this caused the blond to look around her " where are you?" she asks and the lets out a gasp " Are you invisible ?" Leni asks as she continued to look for her brother

" Leni look behind you" Lincoln said this caused the second oldest sister turned around to see her brother standing near the stair case " Oh there you are" Leni says with a smile and walks towards him " What are you doing up so early?" Lincoln asked his older sister " oh I was like totes going to ask you if you can be a model for me so that I can like try to make new outfits later" Leni said to Lincoln " wait what are you doing up so early ?" Leni asked him

" I was going to hang out with Clyde to day so I wanted to get ready so I showered before everyone else was up" Lincoln said to his sister " Oh so your not going to be able to a design model for" Leni said to him with a raise eyebrow

" NO not for today but I'll make it up for you tonight I promise" Lincoln said with a small smile on his face this brought a smile to Leni's face " Oh thank you linky!" Leni said as she hugged her brother Lincoln hugged back

( Scene change)

Lincoln is in oaks county at the batting with Austin and Johnny they had been there for about a few hours practicing the three boys where sitting at a table with hotdogs an some sodas

" so what are we going to do know I mean we pretty much spent three hours batting non stop" Austin said as he took a drink of his soda and wiped a little bit of sweat from his forehead

" Well I was planning to go to the barbershop I want to get a fresh cut and all you know shorten my hair a bit" Lincoln said as picked up his hotdog and took a bite out of it " Yeah me to my hair is starting to get long " Johnny said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin

Meanwhile at Gus's Game n grub

Lori was leaning on the counter just minding her own business " loud get back to work if you got time to lean you got time to clean" Her boss said from the back " I'm on it" Lori said as she went to one of the tables as she was wiping down the table she could hear laughter from the other table

" Maria that is the funniest thing I have ever heard" A familiar voice said Lori looked over to the next table booth and saw Clyde sitting next to a Hispanic girl who was about thirteen she had light brown eyes and dark brown she had her armed wrapped around Clyde and brought him closer to her

Lori took notice and watched carefully

" So Clyde?" The girl or Maria as Clyde called her said as she looks at him " Are you coming to the party this Friday ?" Maria asked Clyde as she moved her finger in a circle motion

" Yeah me and my friends Are going to to be there " Clyde said as he and Maria looked in to each other " Perfect because even guys from the high school are goin to bet there and it's going to be the best party ever in fact here's a small demonstration of the party" Maria then did something that angered Lori a lot more then when she thought Leni was stealing him from her

Maria kissed him on the lip and brought her arms down to his waist Clyde wrapped his arms around her neck after a few seconds Maria let go and looked Clyde in the eyes

" That's only a small portion so be ready for when Friday comes because you going to have the time of your life" Maria said to Clyde

Lori filled with anger grabs the bucket of water that the rag she used the table to clean with and throws the water at her Maria screams Clyde looks to she whop threw the water and to his surprise it was Lori he was looking before he could say anything " LOUD YOU'RE FIRED!" Lori's boss shouted

( **I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln was with Austin and Anthony at the barbershop getting fresh cuts

" alright little man just a few more seconds and then you look like Eminem " the barber said " Thanks Ricky I've been trying to get that slim shady" Lincoln said as he rubbed his hand across his short hair making Ricky laugh a little

Calvin's Barbershop was known in Oaks county as not just a business but a hang out people from the rich neighbor hoods would drop by sometimes just to kick with others and share some laughs.

when Lincoln was introduced to the barbershop he was skeptical to be there but after a while he found it as a place to get away from royal woods and his sisters sometimes he would find him self with Anthony helping out Anthony's father fixing up lowriders

Lincoln had asked Anthony's father why where there lowriders in Michigan he always though they where an East LA thing but he told Lincoln that it isn't just east Los Angeles there a clubs that have lowriders all over the world Los Angeles was the birthplace for where it all began

Lincoln and Anthony would be fixing the car right know with Anthony's father but they had the day off Lincoln and Anthony would be paid Forty bucks an hour for when they worked at the auto body shop

but today there kicking it at the barbershop

Lincoln was paying Ricky for the hair cut Austin was playing checkers with one of the guys he likes to hang out at shop until it closes and Anthony was getting his hair done to Lincoln and everyone else it was just another day kicking at the shop

Meanwhile in royal woods

the loud sisters where sitting on the couch watching TV everyone was siting there watching the Dream boat and the they heard the door slam shut the sister see Lori with an angered look on her face and head up stairs

" Geez Wondered what happened?" Lynn asked seeing her older sister walk up the stairs and into the room that Leni and Lori share " Yeah same here dudes wasn't she supposed be at work at the arcade?" Luna asked before anyone could answer Lana comes with a Bag that was in the trash can

" You guys you wouldn't believe what is in this bag that I found in the trash can!" Lana said to her sisters there was a hint of shock in her voice but the sister failed to notice

" what more trash that your going to put in our room and get all over my dolls and dresses" Lola said annoyed knowing that Lana was going to the same thing she had done before when ever she found anything good in the trash

" no this" Lana the proceeded to empty the trash bag and the sisters gasped in shock seeing what had fallen out of the bag it was Lincoln's comic books his Ace Savvy costume and poster space ship models

" Wait where did you find all of this stuff sis?" Luna asked her little sister wondering where she found all of her brothers belongings " I found them in the trash when I was looking for cool stuff to fill my side of the room and I found all of Lincoln's stuff in the trash " Lana said

" Well I wouldn't say all of are brother sibling units belonging's" Lisa said and then pointed at the chair they all turned to see Lily asleep in the chair with Bun Bun Lincoln's stuff rabbit in her arms

" Well at least he didn't throw everything away" Leni said as she saw her baby sister " do you guys think we should put this back in Lincoln's room?" Lucy asked her sister wondering what they should " I don't know dude I Mean if this was in the trash then there has to be good a reason for it " Luna said to Lucy

Before any one cold answer " LORI!" they heard there parents yell the oldest sisters name they turned to see Rita and Lynn Sr. walking into the house with angered looks on there faces and walk up stairs the sisters all looks at each and quietly get up from where they at and quietly follow there parents

Back at the barbershop

Lincoln was talking to Ricky cracking jokes since it wasn't busy at the shop they all thought to take some time to relax

" Look all I'm saying is that if your eleven like you boy Clyde is man and your with a girl who's like a year or tow older than you then that's okay I respect" Ricky said to Lincoln

( You see it wasn't long after Lori got home Clyde called Lincoln and told him what had happen and Lincoln was irritated by it because Maria was Anthony's older sister and next week she would be turning fourteen and now Lincoln would have to fix what happened before Anthony's dad found out)

" Now since she's turning fourteen then that means your boy's a player I respect that" Ricky said making Lincoln and everyone else in the barbershop laugh

" yeah that's true but don't go taking your pant's off because you ain't old enough yet you got to wait until your in high school to go all the way" Isaac another barber who works in the shop said as he combed his hair back

" Hey Isaac come on man kids eleven he don't need to hear that yet " Calvin the owner of the barbershop said to his worker " Yeah but Calvin his boy is dating a girl who's about to be in high school I think it's time that Eminem Jr. learns about what happens when your like fifth teen or older in high school " Isaac said to Calvin

they all started talking cracking jokes laughing having a good time especially Lincoln for him it felt like home when ever he's in Oaks county.

 **(** **I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln and his friends where still at the barbershop just chilling relaxing

Lincoln wasn't trying to head back to the house any time soon to fix the drama that Lori started the Game was on it was Houston against the Lakers only a few people where watching so far every thing was calm some of the guys from the rich neighbor hood came to get there hair cut but so far nothing else for Lincoln it was like a small get away

Back at the loud house

" LORI LOUD DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMMATURE THAT WAS!?" There Mother shouted at the oldest daughter of the loud siblings

the rest of the sister including lily had there ears pressed against the door listening to argument " BUT MOM CLYDE AND HIS GIRLFRIEND WHERE LITERTTALY MAKING OUT RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!" Lori shouted This surprised the louds sisters

" THAT STILL DOSEN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO THROW A BUCKET OF WATER AT HER YOUNG LADY!" there father shouted " YOUR FATHERS RIGHT YOUR GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS NO PHONE NO GOING TO THE MALL HOME AND SCHOOL AND THAT'S IT!" Rita said to her daughter the loud sisters entered the bathroom to avoid being seen by there parents they waited until there parents where down stairs and exited the bathroom

" Lincoln's stuff is found in the trash and Clyde has a boyfriend something doesn't add up?" Luna said as she scratched her chin " Yeah I mean why would Lori throw a bucket of water at Clyde's girlfriend and when did Clyde even get a girlfriend!?" Lynn asked her sisters " Why don't we ask Lincoln he might know something?" Lana said

" Yeah that could work but we don't know when he's coming back" Lola said to her siblings " Well we just have to wait and see what time he comes back" Luna said to her siblings

hours later

It was about five pm

" Kids Dinner !" Lynn loud sr. shouted from the kitchen the loud siblings made there way towards the dinner table as there father presented there food " I hope you guys are hungry because I made PIZZA!" Lynn loud Sr. said loudly making his daughters squeal in excitement having to eat home made pizza just as they where about to eat they heard music coming from outside

 **" this is how we do it It's Friday night & I fell alright the part's here on the west side and I reach for my forty and I turn it up" ** the loud family rushed to the window to see a black dodge charger with glowing blue lines on the doors and on the hood reaching to the back

" what's a forty?" Lola asked with a raised eyebrow " you'll find out when your older sweetie" Rita said to her daughter the car pulled to the loud house and stopped and to there surprise Lincoln stepped out but notice that he had his hair cut short and two other boys who none of them recognize

they heard the door open and rushed over to entrance of the dinning room and saw Lincoln open the door " Chill out bro I told you it's in my room" Lincoln said as he and the boys entered the house

" Hey guys these are my friends Austin and Anthony " Hey" Austin said " what up" Anthony said as the passed by the loud family and followed Lincoln up stairs and into his room the loud family looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders and went back to there meal except for Leni

when she got her chance she made her way up stairs and towards Lincoln's door she cold her them talking but couldn't exactly her what they where saying so she pressed her ear on the door and heard laughing

in Lincoln's room

the boys where laughing away at some joke Lincoln told them " Nah but for real you down for Friday right?" Anthony asked Lincoln " Yeah fool just set up the equipment get the songs ready and I'll DJ the whole night in the back which is why I'm glade we don't have anything on Saturday" Lincoln said with a hint of relief in his voice

" I know right eight weeks of what we've been doing tires you out bro" Anthony said to his friend " Yeah no kidding speaking of Friday your boy Clyde is coming with you other friends and his girl right ?" Austin asked his friend " Yeah I just need to fix what my sister did" Lincoln said to Austin

" Yeah well just she what you can do alright" Anthony said to Lincoln " for sure G " Lincoln said to Anthony " alright I we got to leave or my brother's gonna be trippin about what's taking so long" Anthony said to Lincoln " Here let me show you guys out Lincoln said

Outside

Leni quickly moved into Lisa's and lily's room she heard the door open and watch as Lincoln and his friends exited his room and saw Lincoln closed the door and lock it and watch him and his friends go down stairs

Once they left Lincoln went back in to his room leaving Leni to wonder what was going on Friday and she quickly went down stairs to the dinning room and went up to Luna and whispered in her ear " sibling meeting My room after dinner it's important "

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	6. Chapter 6

the sisters where in Leni and Lori' room after dinner the sister had gone to the older room an Leni explained what she had heard from Lincoln and his friends

" Wait early Clyde's girlfriend mentioned a party and said that guys from the high school will be there this Friday" Lori said to her siblings " Was that before or after you watched them make " Lana said to her older

" Oh shut up Lana" Lori said with a huge blush on her face this caused the sister to laugh but the laughter stopped when they what sounded like Lincoln sinning to a song ( Not afraid Eminem)

 **" And I just can't keep living this way"**

 **" So starting today"**

 **" I'm breaking out of this cage"**

 **" I'm standing up, I'mma face my demons"**

 **" I'm manning up, I'mma hold my ground"**

 **" I've hade enough , now I'm so fed up"**

 **" Time to put my life back together right now (now)**

the loud sisters exit the room and look down the hall towards Lincoln room as he continues to sing the song as it plays on his stereo system he has in his room

 **" It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me "**

 **" Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally"**

 **" For you, so I could go back a brand new me, you'**

 **" Helped see me through"**

 **" And don't realize what you did, believe me you"**

 **" " I be through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger "**

 **" I think I got a tear in my eye, I fell like the king of"**

 **" My world, haters can make like bees with no stinger and drop dead"**

 **" No more bee flingers, no more Drama from now on "**

 **" I promise to focus solely on handlin' my"**

 **" Responsibilities as a father "**

 **" So I solemnly sweat always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it"**

 **" You couldn't lift a single shingle on it, 'cause the way I feel"**

 **" I'm strong enough to go to the club or the corner pub"**

 **" And lift the whole liquor counter up 'Cause I'm raising the bar "**

 **" I'd shoot to the moon but I'm to busy gazin' at stars, I feel amazing and I'm not"**

 **" I'm not afraid ( I'm not afraid)"**

 **" To take a stand ( to take a stand)"**

 **" Everybody ( Everybody)"**

 **" Come take my hand ( Come take my hand)"**

 **" We'll walk this road together, through the storm"**

 **" whatever weather, cold or warm"**

 **" just letting you know that, your not alone"**

 **" Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road"**

the song ends and the loud sister quietly make there way towards there brother room " So Clyde what do you think?" Lincoln asked his friend " that was pretty good I see that you've been practicing a lot lately" Clyde said to Lincoln " yeah I have it's been tough but you know what practice makes perfect especially for Friday" Lincoln said to his friend

" Yeah no kidding I heard it's going to be big" Clyde said to his friend " Yeah hey how's Maria doing since Lori dumped that water on her earlier ?" Lincoln asks his friend

" She's doing good I just needed to comfort her but she's good" Clyde said " hey when did you get your hair cut?" Clyde asked " I was at the barber shop earlier Ricky lined me up " Lincoln said " Hey you and Maria Still down for Friday?" Lincoln asked " Yeah hey I got to go see you tomorrow" Clyde said " I see you tomorrow bro" Lincoln said

the sister looked at each other worried that whatever Lincoln is doing Friday might not be what they like but they don't realize that what's he doing is growing

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln woke up the next Moring before the rest of his family for us took a shower so he wouldn't have to wait in line for the bathroom he got dressed he wore a white Sox's cap and black collar shirt his blue jeans but a pair of black Nikes ate some of his cereal locked his bedroom door and left to school

for Lincoln it was a nice sight to see the sunrise in the Moring becasue he rarely get to see it happen

two hours later Lincoln was waiting outside school he saw kids come to school and enter the building none of his friends where there yet so he deiced to just wait outside and enjoy his time take in the fresh crisp Moring air as he was laid back he saw Vanzilla pull up to the school and saw Lucy the twins and Lisa exit the car he paid no attention to them and just minded his own business

After the bell rang Lincoln meet up with Clyde and the others and started there day after gym math and science nutrition start Lincoln and his friends where at there table Chandler and some of his friends where there as well but chandler found Lincoln cool after seeing how he started to dress

" Nah but for real I just need them to send the list for Friday and I'll take it from there" Lincoln said as he took a bit of his sandwich " Whoa from being a ball player to a DJ know that's something "Chandler said to Lincoln

" yeah but just because I don't have a game this weekend doesn't I don't have practice " Lincoln said to his friend " Really that sucks" Lima said to Lincoln " I know but what can I do I mean have stay on top of my game to be ready to take on the next team we play" Lincoln said to his friends

" I'm amazed they let some whit haired wanna be Eminem play in the first place" A rough voice said behind Lincoln. Lincoln and his friends turned around to see Vince ( Vince used to play on the same team that Lincoln is on but his attitude and disrespect to others starting fights and arguing with the coaches got him kicked off he hated the team for it but he hated Lincoln because he took Vince's spot after he was kicked off)

" Man what are you doing?" Lincoln asked as he rose from his seat this caught some of the students attention " Simple i came here to tell you that you got no right to be on the team " Vince said to Lincoln

" Man your just jealous because of my skills " Lincoln said to him " what skills you swing the bat and throw the ball like a bitch you skills are limited boy " Vince said to Lincoln.

then some puled out there phone and the starts recording " My skills are limited where your skill at if it ain't disrespecting team then it's probably sloping Paige down in the locker room" Lincoln said

" whoa!" came from all the students

" what? no?" Clyde said as he to the others and saw Paige run out of the cafeteria embarrassed " Man FUCK YOU!" Vince shouted and threw a punch in Lincolns face. Lincoln ducked and threw his own punch that hit Vince right dead center in the face the fight soon escalated and everyone in school where recording the fight

The younger loud siblings rushed to see what the commotion was to there surprise they saw there brother on top of some one about his age throwing punches at each other face the young loud sister just watched in complete shock as there brother fought another kid

It didn't take long for the fight to be broken up by security and both boys were taken to the principle office But Huggins wasn't in t school today he was on vacation so there was a substitute

Principles office

Lincoln was sitting in the principle office (he had called Anthony's Anthony sr. dad because he knew if he had called his own parents the sister would have found out from them that Lincoln had gotten into a fight they would have wanted to get involve)

Lincoln saw the door open and saw Anthony's dad walking in " ah I assume you must be Mr. Loud" The principle said to Anthony Sr. " Uh yes sir that's me " he said to the principle " Very good know let's get down to business

" Know you son will be suspended for a week with work from all his classes to keep him occupied" the principle said " and as for the other student he has pin suspended for causing another fight know I would like to know if there is anything you want to object to" the principle asked Anthony Sr. " no sir none what so ever" He said

After that Anthony had talked with Lincoln asking why did he call him and not his own parents Lincoln told him that they wouldn't understand but also said that he acts more like a dad towards him then his own father and was there when he needed him

Anthony Sr. said to Lincoln that he isn't off the team but said that he wouldn't play the first two innings of the next game and said that Lincoln would be coming to work every day while he is suspended but also would work on his work during his lunch break Lincoln agreed to the terms and the two drove off to the autobody shop

 **(I'm gonna** **stop it right there and let me know what you think and the next chapter is the party)**


	8. Chapter 8

Friday

Lincoln was tuning up an engine that was at the auto body shop for the whole week he has been working there none of his sisters knew that he got suspended from school neither did his parents. during his breaks he would be working on the schoolwork that was given to him even in the Morning and in the evening he was almost done with it to but he would have to finish it up when he gets home from practice

At practice the team was going over the basic Catching throwing and hitting the ball Anthony Sr. called the team together " Alright listen up you boys worked hard this week even though we don't have a game tomorrow i want you boys to be on top of you game for next week" Anthony Sr. said to the team as he looked at them

" Remember H.A.R.D Hustle, Attitude, Respect, Discipline those just don't win championships it is also the foundation of a strong team and a great athlete okay remember that know go home relax this weekend and I'll see you boys next Monday" Anthony Sr. said to the team

Later on Lincoln was in the kitchen of his home making Ball frank Hot dogs his waiting For Anthony and his brother to pick him up so Lincoln just made himself some hot dogs sat on the couch and turned on the TV He was watching a Hockey Game Los Angeles Kings against the Detroit Red wings he had a hot dog in one hand and a soda in the other he finished the rest of his work when he got home and so that he could enjoy his weekend

he watches the game just waiting for for his friends to pick him up as time goes bye Lincoln just waits until he hears a car horn he looks outside to see Anthony's brother Danny in his charger Lincoln gets his stuff locks his room goes outside and locks the Door enters the car just as he does the loud sister see lincoln enter the dodge charger and take off

" Huh Lincoln must be going to that party he and his friends where talking about" Leni said as she saw her brother leave the house " Oh yeah i forgot about" Lynn Jr said agreeing with her sister

" I'm surprised Mom and Dad haven't talked to Lincoln about the fight Monday" Lucy said this caught the attention of the older sisters

" WHAT!?" they all shouted " You mean you guys didn't know he got into a fight?" Lana asked her older sisters " No who did he even get in a with?" Luan asked her little sister " Don't know who but it seemed like they know each other " Lana told her " But there is a video" Lola said as she pulled out her phone and showed her older sisters

" My skills are limited where your skills at if it ain't disrespecting the team then it's probably Sloping paige down in the locker room " Lincoln said

the sisters where shocked by what they just heard there brother say and then they saw the fight until the video ended. the older loud sisters looked at each other in concern about what Lincoln was getting into. Before any of them could say anything they felt Vanzilla move the looked to see Lori in the driver seat

" Lori what are you doing!?" Leni asked her older sister " Where going to that party and have a nice long chat with are brother about why he didn't tell us about this fight" Lori said in a low tone

Oaks county

The party was being held in the rich community one of the team members older brother was hosting it since his parents where out of town in the back the party was going Lincoln was the DJ and the people loved him Savannah was there and saw lincoln she had a small blush on her face from seeing lincoln

 **"She Say "do you Love me" I tell her "only partly" I only love my bed and my mom i'm sorry"** Lincoln sang that in to the mic as the song played and the teenagers there cheered him on

Clyde was with his girlfriend and his other friends where kicking it with some of the local girls from the middle school some of them where making out much to Lincoln's friends surprise the part lasted three hours

After spending so much time on the DJ set Lincoln was helping put the equipment away as he was doing so Savannah was walking towards him " Hey Lincoln" Savannah said getting his attention " Oh Hey Savannah did you have fun?" Lincoln asked his team mate cousin " Yeah I did and by the way your a great DJ" Savannah said making him blush

" T.. Thanks that means a lot" Lincoln said to her Savannah was about to say something but ' oh to hell with it' Savannah said in her mind and then she grabs Lincoln and kisses him on the lip much to his surprise and after two minutes she breaks the kiss " So uh see you later?" Savannah asked Lincoln " Yeah See you later" Lincoln said and with that Savannah left

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln was dropped off by Anthony's brother

Lincoln saw that Vanzilla was in the Driveway and notice that the lights where off so he figured everyone was asleep He walks into the house heads up stairs goes into his room locks the door and goes to sleep

6 o'clock Lincoln wakes up and heads towards the bathroom the sun was Barley up so he took a shower got dressed and went outside and just sat down on the back porch and watched the sunrise Lincoln smiled at the sight he notice his dog Charles walking towards and lye down next to him Lincoln petted his dog on his head and watch the sunrise

After seeing the sunrise Lincoln heads back into the house washes his hands and head back up stairs to his room as he walks back to his room just as he opens his door " Hey bro" Luna's voice said behind him he turns around to se the third oldest member of the loud family standing in front of him " Hey Luna what are you doing up so early?" Lincoln asked his sister " Depends what are you doing up so early bro?" Luna asked him with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow

" I was just out in the back watching the sunrise" Lincoln said to her " why the heck where you doing that?" she asked him " When you up as early in the morning see the whole world Differently " Lincoln said and then goes in to the room leaving Luna looking confused

The Weekend had come and gone and then came the school week

Everyone at school know looked at lincoln differently they saw him as someone who was Dangerous, Strong, or cool

During the week the sister would either try to find where lincoln goes or just do there regularly things throughout the whole week

Saturday

Albert Loud was with his friends where in Oaks County to spend the Day

" Hey Scoots didn't you say there was a Base Ball Game today?" Bernie asked his friend " Yeah but's it's A little Game Nothing Big" She said to him " Little league or not it's better then nothing come on" albert said to his friends and they all rushed to see the Base Ball Game

Royal woods mall

Lein loud was in the salon getting her nails done with her friends

" wow Leni this was a great Idea" Becky one of lenis friend said to her " I know right I was like totes think of getting on because my nails needed " Leni said " Well it's a good thing you did because my nails needed it really bad " Becky said and the two went back to relaxing

" Hey how are you guys doing?" the sound of a girl with a shouter accent Leni and Becky looked over to she a girl about Lynn's age with golden blonde hair and crystal blue eye " sure he's going to take a shower after the game right?" she asked " OK Cool" the girl said and then hung up her phone and let out a deep sigh

Becky and Leni saw this and smiled " Oh sounds like someone is going out on a date" Becky said to the girl with a smile " Yeah it's our first date i just hope it goes right " The girl said with a bright " AH first dates are always the best so how did it start?" Leni asked with happiness

" Well two weeks ago on Saturday i just came from Memphis to visit My cousin for a while and when I Arrived at his house in Oaks county he was with his friend they Play for the Oaks county Bulldogs and his friend was there " the girl stopped to catch her breath

" and he had Snow white hair that made him look cute later that day we where at the Pizza palace and we hung out and last Friday he was a DJ at a party and i walked up to him and tried to talk but instead i kissed him" the girl said

" AH" Becky and Leni said " and tonight where going on our first Date so i hope goes right" The girl said " Alright hun your'all finished " the worker said to the girl " thank you" the girl said and then turns to Leni and Becky " Names Savannah " Savannah said to the Two

" I'm Leni and this is Becky" Leni said introducing her friend

Back at the ball Park

Albert Loud and his Friends made to the third Inning " Alright third inning know lets see who's up to Bat" Scoots said to her Friends and then the announcer came on the speaker " Now batting for the Bulldogs Number Twenty two Lincoln Loud!"

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	10. Chapter 10

" what!?" Albert loud said after hearing what the announcer say his Grandson's name " Hey Al I didn't know your Grandson played base ball but why is he playing it here instead stead of royal woods ?" Scoots asked him " don't know but let's ask after the game" albert said to her

" and It's an out of the park home run by loud!" the announcer shouts as Lincoln helps the bull dogs go up by four albert and his friends continued to watch the game

Albert was amazed by the way his grandson played he wasn't like Lynn he played the sport just like you expected but he didn't do any of her good luck rituals like she did he saw how his grandson played and the way he played was with heart and the best of his abilities

Ninth inning

Lincoln and the others where in the dugout waiting for there turn to bat " Hey Lincoln how many points are we up by ?" Anthony asked his friend " I have no Idea Hold on Hey does any one know how many points where up by?" Lincoln asked the team " Six" One of the player said " Thanks bro" Lincoln said to the player and turns back to Anthony " Six bro remember it ain't over till the fat lady starts singing" Lincoln said to him

" Well we don't have a fat lady singing but there was a fat guy who had a seizure in the fourth inning does that count ?" Johnny asked Lincoln " you sure it was a seizure sure he wasn't overacting because he didn't have his daily twinkies " Lincoln said making the team in the dugout laugh non stop " Good point hey this him " Austin said

Austin's fat guy voice " Oh no my Twinkie where is it (fake gasp) Oh No need Twinkie breath stopping need Twinkie I see the light" Austin finished in his fat guy voice and the whole dugout erupted in laughter " OH Man that's probably every fat guy in the world if they don't get a Twinkie !" Anthony said still laughing

" An that's the game folks Bulldogs 18 Rattlesnakes 9 See next week for the double header " the announce said

After another team member received the game ball Lincoln was walking with Austin to his dad pick up " Man I can't wait for later " Lincoln said " Oh yeah tonight's you date with savannah right?" Austin asked friend " Yeah just me and her on a night on the town Lincoln said " where are you guys goin anyway?" Johnny asked

" First where going to the movies to see skyscraper and then were going to have dinner " Lincoln said to his friends " Hell you ain't lying man that is a night on the town" Anthony said to his friend

" LINCOLN!" someone shouted his name the four turned around to see an elderly man walking towards him " Hey guys I'll meet you at the truck" Lincoln said " got it bro" Austin said and the three of walked towards his truck

" POP POP what are you doing ?" Lincoln asked his grand father " Well me and my friends where out for the day we thought of coming to the base ball game " Albert said to his grand son " but I didn't expect to find you playing here instead of royal woods " his grand father said to him " speaking of which why are you playing here I thought you didn't like sports?" albert said to his grand son

" It all started weeks ago when Lori and Leni got into a fight over a dress Lisa and the others started a sister fight protocol mainly meaning having to separate the two keep them away from each other until things calm down they attacked me when I tried to use the TV saying it would make things worse and threw me out of my room saying it's off limits because they needed it to use to make sure they didn't cross paths" Lincoln said and took a deep breath " Out of all the rooms they had they used mine and acted like I wasn't there" Lincoln said to his grand father

" Wait your sisters fought over a dress why didn't you parents put a stop to it ?" Albert asked " Because they went along with instead of acting like actual parents they agreed not to interfere. anyway when I tried to help put a stop to the fighting it didn't go as plan and so I left the house and ended up at a bating cages hitting home run acting like I was bashing there faces in " Lincoln said " and one of the coaches he saw me and asked if I wanted to play after seeing me hit those home runs and the next thing I was singing up and when I got home the sisters got made at the face that I got involved and attacked and I had a sprained ankle and a broken wrist" Lincoln stopped and remembered the events of that day " I excepted them to get grounded but no they got off free and my mom and dad said Lincoln this is your lesson for not butting out when I was told to " Lincoln said with anger in his voice

" Now I'm sure your folks did some sort of punishment and be sides don't your sisters always do right by you " albert said to his grand son but Lincoln snapped " HELL NO!" Lincoln shouted " EVERY DAY I'm OVER THERE BUSTING MY ASS TRYING TO DO RIGHT BY THAT PEICE OF SHIT FAMILY BUT I ALWAYS GET SHIT ON BECAUSE I'M LINOLN LOUD MY PIECE OF SHIT SISTER ALL WAYS SAY HEY THE VACE IS BROKEN LET'S BLAME IT ON LINCOLN OR HE DID THID OR HE DID THAT I ALLWAYS DO RIGHT BY THEM BUT WHEN HAVE THEY EVER DONE RIGHT BY ME ?!" Lincoln asked and shouted at his grandfather who was shocked by this outburst

" MY SO CALL MOM AND DAD ALWAYS SIDE WITH THEM ALWAYS GROUNDING ME NEVER THEM !" Lincoln shouted " THAT'S WHY I'm here I Never tell them because they want to get involve And FUCK IT ALL UP For me " Lincoln says to his grand father " This place right feels like home and last week when I got into a fight I called the head coach and when we left the school and he asked me why did I call him and not my real dad I told him because you more of a father to me that the man that is supposed to be my dad always looking out for me and the rest of the team " Lincoln said to his grand father

" the coaches this team you and aunt Ruth your the only family that I fell like I really have " Lincoln said with tears forming in his eyes Albert placed his hand on his grand son's shoulder " It's alright Lincoln I didn't know what you where going through at home but know I understand and don't worry I won't tell your family about this" albert said to his grand son " thanks Pop Pop " Lincoln said

" your welcome know go back and hang with you friends " albert said his grandson who nodded and ran towards his friends and albert watched with a smile on his face

 **(** **I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	11. Chapter 11

Lincoln was at home getting ready for his date with Savannah Anthony had dropped him and said the Austin's brother would be picking him up later and that Savannah would be dropping off at the movies

it was four thirty Lincoln had taken a shower and Austin's house and was dropped off at Royal woods ( Austin would was His and Lincoln Base ball uniforms and get them ready for the next week that way no one would find out about what he does) But there was a problem he had two shirt both of them where Cubavera Guayabera shirts Camp collar embroidered one was Ivory and the other was blue Bell he wanted to look nice but he couldn't figure out what shirt to wear so he went to the on person who knew about Fashion Leni

Lincoln walks to his older sisters room and knock on the door "come in" He heard his sister Leni say on the other side of the door He opens the door to see Leni on her bed reading her fashion magazines she looks up to see her brother " Oh Hi Linky " Leni says to her brother " Hey Leni I was wondering if you could help me with something " Lincoln said to the second oldest

" sure what is it?" she asks him " well you see I'm gonna be celebrating a friends birthday ( he lied) and I was wondering what shirt would look nice " Lincoln says to her and shows her the shirt " Well if your friend is a boy I would say blue bell to show that you a cool person but if it's a girl I would go with the Ivory it says that your a nice guy and is always willing to help others" Leni says " thanks Leni" Lincoln said to his older sister and exited the room

Later on

Lincoln was walking down the stairs towards the front door " Hey Bro" The voice of the third oldest Luna was heard right behind him. He turned around to see Luna sitting on the couch with Lana and Lilly " Hey Luna you need something?" Lincoln asked her " Yeah where did you get that shirt and also where you going?" Luna asked him

" I'm going to hang out with some friends so i wanted to look nice so i bought this shirt" Lincoln said to her " Oh okay" she said and turned her attention back to the TV " Hey Lana I'm expecting a package to be delivered her today can you do me a favor and leave in front of my room please?" Lincoln asked his little sister " Sure thing big brother" Lana said to him " thanks Lincoln said and then left through the front door

A few hours later Oaks county movie Theather

Lincoln was with Savannah were walking out of the movies " That was a really good movie wasn't it ?" Savannah asked lincoln " Sure was it keeps you on the edge of your seat the entire way through " Lincoln said

" Okay we have a few hours left so what do you want do?" Lincoln asked her " Well i was thinking of going to red Robbins for dinner we can hang out there and get something to eat?" Savannah suggested to him " Sure my treat" Lincoln said to her causing her to blush " Well aren't you such a gentlemen" Savannah said to him

" Well this is a date and i just want to show the most Beautiful i ever seen a wonderful time is all " Lincoln said to her causing her to giggle the two walk in take there table and ordered some food to eat and talked liked normal people but these two felt a connection of some kind

After spending hours of hanging out and talking cracking jokes about life after a while they where at lincoln's house dropping him off Savannah was with lincoln at the front door " Lincoln she said to him catching his attention " Yeah " He said to her

" i want to thank you for a wonderful night with the movies and dinner i just want to say thank you" Savannah said to him " Your welcome and i just want to say your the nicest and funniest person I ever meet and i just want to say-" Lincoln was cut off when Savannah cupped his cheek and leaned her face closer to his and closed her eyes Lincoln did the same.

And the Two shared a long kiss and it felt as if time it self had stopped around them and the departed " wow" Lincoln said to her " I know " she said to him" I'll see you" Savannah said and walked back towards the car and waved good by to Lincoln and then the car drove off

Lincoln turned back to the door to see the package that lincoln had ordered was outside ' she must have forgot' Lincoln a little annoyed but it didn't let get to him he picked up the package

He picked up the package walked in to the house upstairs towards his room Lincoln then pops a CD Into his stereo system and listened to it as he fell asleep with a snile on his face

 **" AS me how I'm doing, I'm blessed, Yes" " Living every moment, No Regrets" " Smile up on my face, I'm like oh yes"**

The song continued until the end

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning

Lincoln wakes up before everyone else takes a shower gets dressed wears a dark Gray Collar shirt with a black Baseball cap and blue jeans and Black Nikes Today he would beheading towards the Auto Body shop but Anthony Texted him saying that Anthony Sr. said that the shop would be closed on Sundays and Lincoln and Anthony didn't mine that so they where going to meet up today and hang with the guys

Lincoln was down in the kitchen making himself some breakfast singing to himself to him today would be a great day he would get to hangout with his friends and would have another great day. After making his breakfast Lincoln sat at the table and began to eat his food he made Eggs Sausage and Bacon

After eating his food Lincoln places his plate in the sink and walks towards the front door and leaves

A few hours later

the loud sisters where at the mall but not the royal woods mall they where in the oaks county mall ( You see they have been to every store at the mall in royal woods so the decided to go to the oaks county mall to see what stores there are)

" Well where here guys" Lori says to her sisters as she pulled into the parkin lot " wow this mall totes looks a lot bigger then the one back in royal woods " Leni says to her sisters

In the mall

" alright guys will meet back here in two hours and try to stay out of trouble" Lori said to her older sisters and they went there sperate ways

Luna, Lana and Leni where in the music store Luna had hoped to find some guitar strings but there weren't any there because this was a different type of music it was more DJ than rock equipment much to Luna's frustration

"this is bogus dudes they don't have guitar strings and they don't even have Mick swagger!" Luna said loudly before her sisters could reply " you here this fool behind us complain bout mick swagger" a voice said in the next row " I know right I'm mean who even's listen to that old geezer" another voice said then came another voice that caught there attention and know all to well

" probably some loser who thinks this is the eighties" Lincoln's voice was heard causing the other voices two laugh loudly the three sister look over to see Lincoln and his two friends Austin and Anthony laughing " Like my sister Luna she thinks that rock music is still popular yeah new flash the fucking eighties are done time to get a new hobby " Lincoln said and the three started laughing again

" way harsh bro" Luna said sad and lowly and her sister put there hand on her shoulder " Hey speaking of which do they know about you and the thing ?" Austin asked Lincoln this caught there attention " Hell no after what they did breaking my wrist and spraining my ankle they can drop dead fool " Lincoln said to Austin " I know right I mean a sister fight protocol over a dress know I see when where at the batting cages you pretend the balls are there faces " Anthony said.

" Yeah bro the more I pretend I'm hitting them the more anger I release " Lincoln said to his friends " Well if I ain't my partners in crime" A voice to the front of them the three boys turned to see a kid with dark brown hair wearing a leather jacket a black shirt underneath blue jeans black shoes and wearing shade

" Hey Gino what brings you here " Austin asked as he greeted there friend with a bro hug " Oh I'm just looking around passing the time Hey you guys see the sports just down the way?" Gino asked

The three looked at each other and then Looked back at Gino " No why what's going on at the sports store?" Anthony asked his friend " Come follow me and I'll show" he said to the three

They shrugged there shoulders and followed Gino out of the store Luna, Leni and Lana looked at each other and nodded and proceed to follow there brother

meanwhile

Lori was with Lily in a stroller coming out of the clothing store carrying Bags of clothes " Well that was literarily a great day of shopping right lil?" Lori asked and go no reply This caused Lori to look at her baby sister and saw that she was asleep Lori smiled and pushed the stroller away from the store

As she was walking through the mall she passed by a sports store and saw a large poster on the other side of the window store was a large poster and on the poster showed a baseball team that said 'Oaks county bulldogs' normally Lori would pay no attention to sport things but there was something or someone that caught here attention.

she looks at the poster and saw player twenty two her little brother Lincoln loud Lori stood there in shock she thought her brother wouldn't play another sport ( after the events of the loudest yard ) " Hey loud" Lori turned to see Coach Pacowski standing right behind her

" Is that your brother ?" He asked " Um yes why ?" Lori asked nervously having just find out about this and knowing of the coach's temper " why well the better question why is he playing for the bulldogs how come he didn't come to me and play for royal woods ?" the coach asked her

Before Lori could reply she heard the sound of laughter the two turned to see Lincoln and three other boys walking towards them

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	13. Chapter 13

Lori saw Lincoln and his friends walking towards her she quickly took cover behind a trash can and turned the stroller around to make sure Lincoln didn't see Lily's face

the coach on the other hand walk towards Lincoln to confront him about this Lori couldn't make out what they where saying but what ever they where talking about quickly turn violent as she heard yelling and cussing it wasn't long before Mall security came and dragged the coach away Lori raised an eyebrow.

She moved her head just a little and saw Lincoln's friend helping him stand up Lincoln said to his friends that he's find and the proceed to walk into the sports store as they walk in Lori notices Luna, Leni and Lana with concerned and worried looks on there faces

Back at the loud house Lori, Leni, Luna and Lana where in the living room talking the other went to aunt Ruth's with there mom and dad

" Okay since everyone is literally out at aunt Ruth's we can talk about Lincoln and what we witness at the mall" Lori said

" Yeah it was like Lincoln was totes a completely different person " Leni said to Lori " Yeah dude he's still not over from when we broke his wrist and sprained his ankle he said that we can drop dead " the musician said to the oldest sister of the loud family.

Lori was shocked by this it wasn't like for there brother to say something like that about there family let alone tell them to drop dead

" Did he really say that?" Lori asked in complete shock " Yeah he like totes did and a couple of other things that where hurtful as well " Leni said to Lori. Before she could say anything the four loud sisters heard what sounded like laughing and saw the door fly open and see Lincoln but not facing them he was facing his friends

Lincoln stopped laughing and saw his sisters standing there looking at him this caught his friends attention the two groups of four just looked at each other for awhile until Lincoln told Gino to come up to his room " Anthony, Austin just wait here let me and Gino get the thing and then will go" Lincoln said to his friends and they nodded

Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lana watch as Lincoln and his friend head up stairs and see Austin and Anthony just waiting by the stairs Lori and her sisters just watched them observing them Luna was the first to approach them and stood infront of them with her hands on her hips " Can we help you ?" Austin asked her

Luna pointed her finger at them with a stern look on her face " Look i don't know what you and your friends have done to my bro but stay away from him " Luna said with and angered voice " Wait what are you talking about?" Austin asked her

" Don't act dumb you two Literally know what where talking about " Lori said with an angered voice " Yeah you guys are turning brother against us " Lana said to them "Lincoln was like totes a nice brother who was always there for us but know you guys made him to a big jerk and made him stay away from us" Leni said to them

Anthony looked at the sister and said what he felt he needed to say " Whoa you guys really aren't that smart huh" Anthony said to the sisters " Excuse me?" Lori said with her arms crossed and narrowed her eyes at the boy

" You heard me you think we turned Lincoln against you? No you turned Lincoln against yourself " Anthony said " Oh yeah and what makes you say that ?" Lori asked him " You guys barrage into his room and use it with out even asking because two idiots bought a dress that's the same and fought or how about breaking his wrist and sparing his ankle because he got involve!" Anthony shouted at them

the four louds just look down in shame "Don't you have an ounce of shame of how you treat him not even bothering to say thank you for the things he does for you. why do you think where helping man up speak up for him self and not be some door mat for the rest of his life " Anthony said to the four loud sisters This caused lori to snap

" SO WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Lori shouted at Anthony

" WE CAN DO WHAT EVER WE WANT WITH LINCOLN WE CAN BULLY HIM PICK ON HIM MISTREAT HIM BLAME FOR THE THINGS WE DO BECAUSE HE'S ARE PROPERTY HE'S NOTHING MORE LIKE A SLAVE THE WEAK LINK OF THE FAMLIY THAT IS ALL HE SHOULD BE!" Lori shouted

Anthony looked at Lori in disbelief as the other sister agreed before anyone could they heard what sounded like someone clearing there throat they all looked up stairs to see Lincoln standing there with Gino

The sister could see that Lincoln was beyond angry " Lincoln let me-" Lori was cut off by Lincoln

" SHUT THE FUCK UP! OKAY CAUSE WHAT EVER BULLSHIT YOU HAVE TO SAY !" Lincoln shouted at his sister who flinched at his words " Lincoln please listen I didn't mean anything I said you have to believe " Lori said to her brother hoping that he would forgive her " BULLSHIT BULLYING PICKING ON ME FUCKING MISTREATING ME BLMING FOR THINGS YOU GUYS DO WHEN I'M NOT AROUND IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU GUYS DO EVERYDAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE!" Lincoln shouts at Lori

He turns his attention to Leni, Luna and Lana " And to think that you three can actually change was nothing more but a fucking dream that I knew could never happen" Lincoln said to the other three sisters that where there

" Don expect me to come back home because I'm not and tell Lola Lynn Luan and the other fucked in the head sisters to go fuck themselves " Lincoln said to her sisters and then left with his friends.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you thin and I would like to say that I know that some of my stories have Lincoln ranting on about his sister and his family but when I see the show and see how they treat I fell like he needs to man up and tell them off. And FrancisVamp0822 if you don't like the way I do my stories then don't read them no one is asking for you to read SO DON'T FUCKING READ THEM IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM!)**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a two weeks since everything had happened.

The Loud family and seen Lincoln for very few times he would come back late at night and leave early in the morning the youngest siblings Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa would see him hanging with Clyde and his other friends. After school they would see Lincoln get into a dodge charger and drive off leaving them with confused looks.

Lincoln would barley be seen by his sisters Ever since Lori said about Lincoln being there slave he's stayed away from them he figured after all he 's done for them he realized that what ever they needed help with they can do it on there own Everyone except lily out of all the sister Lily was the one sibling he didn't mine helping but aside from that he didn't hep them with everything.

when ever the family would go out for dinner or go to the movies Lincoln wasn't around them when his parents would text him asking if he would like to go with them he would say no The family would wonder what was going on but Lola just though it was Lincoln being Lincoln and so the family though about and would agree with Lola but little did they know what actually is wrong with Lincoln

Saturday

After dominating there double header last week the Bulldogs had clinched a spot in the playoffs with Lincoln not only playing right field he was also a pitcher and was beyond great yesterday after practice A representative of the New York Yankees came to talk to the team and offered Lincoln to throw the first pitch of the season and offered o fly the whole team to watch the game.

The decision was down to Lincoln and he accepted the offer and next Friday night the whole team would go down to New York where Lincoln would throw the first pitch of the season even though he's a white sox Fan he wasn't going to pass it up

Today was the first day of the playoffs and this game was different he was playing against a soft ball team from Royal woods the squirrels Lincoln knew that once Lynn and the rest of the family found out about this there was going to be hell to pay but Lincoln figured this was his chance to show them that he isn't a salve he's Lincoln Loud Number 22 of the Oaks county Bulldogs

Lincoln was on the pitchers mound throwing and catching the ball to the other players Lincoln had shades on so that no one in his family would see him ( Well except for four certain sisters)

Lynn Was riding on the team bus she had heard that the bulldogs had gotten a new player and was crushing the other teams ' just wait till that newbie gets a load of Lynnsanity and my good luck rituals he'll never know what hit him' Lynn said to her self as she ( Oh this gonna be good )

the loud family had made it to the ballpark

" Alright gang we made it to the ball park are you ready to cheer on you sister?" Lynn Sr. asked his kids " YEAH!" most of the loud siblings shouted with joy except Lori, Leni, Luna and Lana who where still nervous the minute Lincoln's name would be announced there will be hell to pay " Hey I see Lincoln" Lana whispered to her sisters

She points at the bull dogs dugout to see Lincoln in his uniform chewing bubble gum and talking to Gino " Do you guys think were the only ones that know about lincoln ?" Leni asked her siblings

" Probably not dudes" Luna said to the second oldest as she pointed at the bulldogs bleachers to see Lincoln's friends POP POP and Gran Gran and there friends from sunset Canyon " Okay this is literally going to be a problem" Lori said fearing the outcome

" Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to welcome you to the oaks county Ball park where the bulldogs will play the royal woods Squirrels to stay in the playoffs now we would as you to stand for our nations national anthem " the announcer said

As Anthem played The four loud sister looked at lincoln to see that he had on a poker face they knew that lincoln must have told them about Lynn but couldn't tell he they where going to use that to there advantage

The anthem had finished playing and the Bulldogs took the field as the squirrels got ready to bat after the first two batters that struck out Lynn was up to bat she began to do her good luck rituals as she would After she had finished she got in her batting position

the pitcher threw the ball Lynn swung the bat hoping to hit the ball but " STRIKE ONE !" the umpire said holding up his finger signaling the first strike 'what?' Lynn asked. The pitcher smirked.

The pitcher threw the ball Lynn swung " STRIKE TWO " The umpire said as he held up another ' come on Lynn your better then this don't let this one time deal strike you out !' Lynn mentally shouted at herself

The pitcher threw the ball Lynn was able to hit the ball and made a run to first base but " And it is caught in the right field !" the announcer said signaling that Was out before she could even reach the base

' Dang it!' Lynn shouted in her head 'What was that Lynn you never strike out!' Lynn mentally shouted

The bulldogs are up to bat Lynn does her good luck rituals to make sure to strike them out Austin was up to bat Lynn threw the ball ( Knowing Lynn she's thinking that no one could hit this ball because she's Lynn loud but)

" Safe!" the umpire said as Austin was able to make a double and get to the base's before he could get out ' Are you kidding me!?' shouted to her self she saw the next batter 'okay this is going to strike out !' Lynn shouted But as Lynn threw the ball " Safe!" the umpire shouted

2inning the bull dogs lead by 5 Lynn was able to strike out some of the batters but the pitcher from the first inning was on the mound again

In the bleachers the oud family was watching the game and it didn't look good for there athlete " Whoa I never seen Lynn do bad in game let alone in any game" Lucy said to her family " Well let's not over think it Lucy this is only the second inning I'm pretty sure that is just a little set back Believe me your sister Lynn is the best athlete in our family " Lynn loud Sr. said with confidence in his voice

7 innings later Bottom of the ninth Bull dogs have three players on the base's " Okay maybe you where right Lucy maybe this isn't Lynn's best game of there season" Lynn loud Sr. said to his daughter. The score squirrels 7 Bulldogs 18 the loud family saw the pitcher that struck Lynn out was up to bat they heard cheering from the bull dogs Bleachers. To there surprise well except ( Lori, Leni, Luna and Lana's) They saw Lincoln's friends Pop Pop and Gran Gran on the bull dogs side

" what are they doing here!?" Lola asked in confusion " There probably here to watch the game" Luan said to her sister " OK But what are they doing on the bulldogs side and why is Pop Pop and Gran Gran doing there?" Lucy asked her " Will figure that out later know come on Let's head down to the field to and try to comfort your sister " Rita said to her children

" And its an out of the park home run and that is the game Royal woods squirrels 7 And Your Oaks county bulldogs 22! " the announcer shouted just as the louds reached the field and comforting Lynn " It's okay LJ there's always next year" Lynn Loud sr. said to his daughter

" And Next Saturday Your Oaks county Bulldogs will be at Yankee Stadium where number Twenty two Lincoln loud will throw the first pitch to start the New York Yankee Season!" the announcer said and then everything stopped

 **( I'm gonna leave it right there and let me know what you think)**


	15. Chapter 15

The Loud family was shocked to hear there son/brother's name About him being number Twenty two on the Oaks county bulldog angered/ surprised some of time

The louds Saw Number Twenty two Removes his baseball cap and his shades to see that it was there son/Brother he was standing there looking at them with his arms crossed " surprise?" He asked them. Lynn Jr. stomped towards him with anger in her eyes

She pointed her finger at with intense speed but he didn't flinch at all " You Traitor!" she yelled " Excuse me?" Lincoln asked her unfazed " You heard me you told this team all of my secrets moves and good luck riturals and they repaid you by letting you on and know you going to New York to pitch the Yankees Opening game!" Lynn shouted at her brother

Lincoln just stood there with a blank look on her face " Is that what you really Because If then that just shows how much of a pathetic athlete you are" Lincoln said to Lynn " Oh what do you know you only here because you told them about my secret moves!" Lynn shouted

" ARE you kidding me right know your secret moves aren't worth shit okay! We only beat you and your team because we practice hard busted are ass of this past week to stay in the plays offs!" Lincoln shouted " don't Deni the truth LINCOLN!" Lola shouted ( OH that tears it ) " FUCK YOU LOLA !" Lincoln shouted

The loud family gasps as what Lincoln says " I'm TELLING THE TRUTH I BUSTED MY ASS TO BE ON THIS TEAM UNLIKE YOU I'M NOT A FUCKING ANTI CHRIST WHO BLACKMAILS PEOPLE IN TO DOING WHAT YOU WANT!" Lincoln shouted Lola stepped back away in fear because of him

" AND LETS NOT FORGET THAT I HAVE TWO SISTERS ONE WHO IS A COMPLETE NUT JOB AND THINKS SHE'S FUNNY WHEN SHE'S NOT AND ANOTHER WHO WANTS TO EXPERIMENT ON PEOPLE WHEN THERE ASLEEP BOTH OF THEM BELONG IN MENTAL HOSPITAL!" Lincoln shouted this caused Luan to tear up and lisa to look down in shame

" AND THEN YOU HAVE LUCY WHO READS FUCKING PRINCESS PONY BOOKS!" Lincoln shouted this caused the family to gasp in shock and Lucy to look away from her family " YEAH SHE WAS THE ONE WHO CLOGGED THE TOILET THAT DAY BECAUSE SHE WAS AFRAID OF BEING MADE FUN OF BY MY OTHER FUCKED IN THE HEAD SISTER BUT I COVERED FOR HER AND GOT TREATED LIKE SHIT FOR IT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER STUCK MY NECK OUT YOU!" Lincoln shouted at Lucy

" Lincoln loud that is enough Young man!" Lynn Sr shouted " I'm sorry I didn't know the biggest bitch in the family was Here" Lincoln said this caused the family to gasp they would never expect lincoln to say anything like that towards his father

" Know you listen here young man I'm your father and the man of the house and your grounded for a month because of your attitude!" Lynn Sr shouted at lincoln not want to put up with his attitude

" OH Really Where the fuck where you and mom when my Ten Dumb ass sister Broke my wrist and landed me in the hospital where you and mom when they started some stupid fight protocol over a dress Your a pathetic excuse of a man!" Lincoln yelled at Lynn Loud Sr.

Lincoln then points over to Anthony Sr. who was right behind him " THAT MAN Right there his more of a father to me then you'll ever be because unlike you and my so called mom he's there for me when I need him He's there when I'm in trouble Hell when i got in to a fight at school i called him because his like an actual father unlike you!" Lincoln shouted

" I come here not only to get away from you but to also that i can be something in life but I guess you'll always chose my sister over me no matter what I only had Lynn cover for me in football because I didn't want to play you forced me and know that i found something I'm good at you act like it's nothing to you "Lincoln says to his family

He turns around proceeds to walk away from the loud family " Don't worry dad I'll get him " Anthony said to his father and he and some of Lincoln's friends ran after Lincoln

Anthony Sr looks at Lynn and Rita loud " Well know i guess the truth's out" He says to the loud parents " Don't you have an ounce of shame Forcing him to do something when he didn't want to or let alone making him feel the way that he is know ?" Anthony Sr. asked the loud family

" We Didn't mean it" Rita Said " Well maybe if you paid more attention to your son then this wouldn't happen but no you chose your daughters over him because to them he's nothing to you!" Anthony Sr. shouted to them and turned to Lynn SR.

" HE'S YOUR SON IT'S A FATHERS PURPOSE TO BE THERE FOR HIS CHILDREN NOT JUST THE DAUGHTERS BUT FOR ALL OF HIS CHILDREN DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HIM DOES HE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU AT ALL!?" He shouted at Lynn Sr. who just looked down at the ground

Anthony SR. Just looks at him and shakes " The Silence of a coward who choose not to except what he has done" Anthony Sr said and turns around and walks away

Leaving the loud family standing there " Rita" Albert loud says catching his daughters attention " I'll like to have a word with you when we get back to royal woods" Albert said to his daughter and then leaves

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and please ignore FrancisVampire0822 guy's been rude and has really been the definition of if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all asides from that please let me know what you think)**


	16. Chapter 16

the loud sisters where having a meeting every single loud sister where there. They had decided to discuss the current situation that had happened the ball game with Lincoln and him no longer having trust in there father

" Okay i hear by call this sibling meeting to order " Lori said to her sisters " Okay first thing first Lucy" Lori says as she looks towards her little sister " Is what Lincoln said True Are you literal the one who clogged the toilet with the princess pony book?" Lori asked her sister

Lucy looked at her siblings and " 'sigh' It's true I was the one who clogged the toilet with the princess pony book" Lucy said to her sisters there was a collective of gasp around the room well every one except Lynn who laughed at Only to be slapped By Luna " Ow what the heck was that for?" Lynn asked her older sister

"Lucy why didn't you tell us that It was you who clogged the toilet ?" Luan asked her little sister

" 'sigh' even I need a break from the darkness so when I found the princess pony book I took an interest to reading them and on night I was sitting on the toilet reading them because I didn't want Lynn to see me read them so I went to the bathroom and when Lincoln came to use the bathroom I hid in the bathtub at the same time dropping the book in the toilet then the next day when I told Lincoln about the book he took the blame for me because he knew that I couldn't take the teasing and know he hate me for it because of how much you teased and made fun of him for it" Lucy said as a few tears came down her cheek

Luna wrapped her arm around her little sister and pulled her into a hug Lori hugged Lucy as well as well as the other siblings feeling guilty for how they made Lucy feel if she had told them

down stairs

Lynn Sr. and Rita Where talking albert had drooped by earlier and chewed them and the girls out ( except Lily ) for how they been treating Lincoln the way the have treated Lincoln after saying what he had to say he left leaving the two Loud parents in the living room of the house

Without one word Lynn Sr. gets up from the couch " where are you going?" Rita asks him " Out to clear my head " Lynn loud sr. says as he exits the front door. rita hears VanZilla start up and leave the drive Way

forty minutes later Oaks county

Bear Tavern

a local Bar where most people go to get drink and hang with friends and watch some games and get drunk to try to avoided there problems

Lynn Sr. did just that for a family man you would never expect him to bee in a bar drinking his problems away with what had happen at the ball park and albert chewing them out about how him and Rita where choosing the girls over Lincoln he decide to head to the bar that he saw on his way back to royal woods because the one in royal woods was closed for remodeling

Lyn was drinking shots of whiskey at the bar in the center of the place. He had downed two shots already he was just holding his third in his hand just looking into the liquid that would help him get rid of all of his problems

Just then a Dark skinned man in his fifties came and sat down next to Lynn " a shot of bourbon " the man said. he turned his attention to Lynn

" Drinks talking to you?" the man asked with a smile Lynn just looked at the man and let out a sigh " no Just trying to get through the day is all " Lynn said " What about you ?" Lynn asked the man

" Hell I just got off of work I Own Joe's BBQ I'm joe By the way " Joe said as he extended his hand

" Lynn loud sr. " Lynn said as he shook joe's hand " Lynn loud? you wouldn't have happen to be related Lincoln loud know would you?" Joe asked Lynn who let out a sigh " yeah I am and I was also at the ball game I take it you heard what happened ?" Lynn asked

Joe simple nodded and watch as Lynn down his third shot of whiskey joe just simply shook his head " You know that's only going to make thing worse you know that right" Joe said to Lynn.

" Yeah I know but what else is there my son thinks of me as a joke and I don't know to fix it" Lynn said as he placed the shot glass up side down " Don't know how to fix it?" Joe said with a raised eyebrow " don't know how to fix so your just going to give up just like that?" Joe asked " Just try to give up on fixing your relationship with your son just like every father who's boy's got caught up in the gangs and get locked or placed in the ground ?" Joe asked Lynn

" Let me ask you something do you know why almost every boy in this country is locked up or in the ground do you know why?" Joe asked Lynn just simply shook his " Well let me tell you why" Joe said " Most of those boys father choose to either not be around or just pay attention to there daughters because they said to them selves ' oh these girls are going to become something one day' Or ' well look at this my girl is head to college ' " joe said

Joe looked at Lynn " Know let me ask you something do you love your daughters?" Joe asked " well of course I love them they mean the world to me ' Lynn said to him " that's good that's good what about your son do you love him?" Joe asked Lynn " Well I .. he does some right things but when ever something breaks in the house or the power goes off the girls always say it's him so me and my wife ground him for it " Lynn said Joe just looked at him

" So when things break in your house your girls just say it your son is that correct ?" Joe asked Lynn " Yeah that's about it " Lynn said to joe " It's never your daughters?" joe asked " no of course not " Lynn said to joe

" Let me ask you something is your boy ever around when things break or the power goes off where is your son?" Joe asked " Well you see he's sometimes at his friends, the arcade or in his room but most of the time I don't know" Lynn said

" SEE that's your problem right there you always believe the girls and not once believing your son always taking there side over his . always excepting more from him then your girls that's why he said why he said at the ball park because he needs a father to look up to and not some man who just picks the daughter because they say it wasn't them and know that there brother had nothing to do with it because he isn't there !" joe shouted at Lynn " what do I do to make things right ?" Lynn asked

" By acting like a father to you boy that's how you make thing right" Joe said to Lynn who simply nodded. Lynn then takes money from his wallet and places it on the bar and turns to joe

" thank you joe" Lynn said " thank me after you make things right with your boy" Joe said Lynn nodded and ran out the door " Lincoln ain't going to forgive him is he?" The bartender asked joe

" not a dam chance" joe said

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	17. Chapter 17

Lincoln was at a local soda shop that also served as another local bar on the other as that was common in oaks county for kids and pre teens teenagers and adults to hang out after a long day at school or any day that is he came there after what had happen at the ball park he knew he couldn't go home because he knew his parents would ground him for acting out at the park.

Anthony found Lincoln earlier but Lincoln had asked him to leave him alone that he just needed sometime to be by himself Anthony acknowledge Lincolns request and did so.

The one place where he could go out and play ball with other kids without his family knowing was no longer a secret but as of right now he didn't care. Lincoln just sat there looking at his drink circling it around in his hand he let out a sigh and finally drank it

" Well, Well, Well will you look at this Number twenty two of the bulldogs sitting down and having a drink " an all to familiar voice said Lincoln new that voice since it belonged to one person who was always a comedian at the barbershop Eddie.

" Hey Eddie" Lincoln simply said as he asked a waiter for another round " Well hell boy why you look so down your team one the game your going to New York to throw the first pitch of the season for the yankees so why you so glum?" Eddie asked the young baseball player " Yeah we won today's game but do you know what happened after the game ?" Lincoln asked Eddie only to receive nod

" Oh yeah I heard what happened and the only thing I half to tell yeah is that I'm proud of you" Eddie said to Lincoln which'd surprised him " Proud of me for what I lashed out practically cussed out my parents and my whole family " Lincoln said to Eddie

" Well that's true but I'm proud hat you stood up for your self before they could talk down on you that you had the balls to stand up for yourself without even letting them talk you down and make you fell like your nothing and that right there will show them that your not who you are when the sent you to hospital no what they saw is someone who is willing to the extra mile to prove that he's someone else " Eddie said to Lincoln

" Look even if what you said is true my sister are never going to like me even after I do things to make them like me " Lincoln said to Eddie " Like you is that what this is all bout wanting them to like you?" Eddie asked Lincoln who nodded

" Now let me tell you something don't be going through life worrying about if people will like you, you best be making sure that there doing right by you if they don't do right by you than you don't have to right by them " Eddie said to Lincoln

Lincoln just thought about what Eddie said to him for about three minute's Lincoln just sat there unable to say anything Eddie jus placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder "Why don't you head on home you look tired and you also have to save your strength for your big day in New York " Eddie said as Lincoln nodded

He walks out of the soda shop and then proceeds to walk home Eddie just watches Lincoln as he leaves he hopes that things can go right for the young ball player

9:30

Lincoln had a few stops along the way he talked to some friends as he made his way back towards his house He see's Vanzilla in the drive way he saw that the lights where on in the house he figured that his family would be either watching TV or doing there regular activity that each of the do everyday. Lincoln just let's out a sigh and walks to the front door of the house and opens it.

As he walks in he see's the young siblings and Luan watching TV they turn to see there brother close the door and walk upstairs they all look at each other with worried glances as he walks up stairs to his room

Lincoln makes it to the top of the stairs and turns to his room and places his hand on the door knob as he turns it he feels a hand on his shoulder he turns to see Luna the third oldest of the family. She looks at him with a worried look on his face.

The two just look at each other for a minute " Can we talk for a few minutes ?" she asked her little brother who was still in his baseball uniform. Lincoln takes a deep breath and says " Yes" He turns the door knob and allows her to enter his room he follow behind her

He turns on the light a much to Luna's surprise there was nothing more but MLB gear in his room featuring all the teams and the greatest's player to ever play Baseball in history

" so you said you wanted to talk about something ?" Lincoln asked as he took oh his baseball cap and placed it on the dresser " Yeah bro I did and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about everything" Luna said to Lincoln much to his surprise

Lincoln was about to say something but Luna stopped " wait before you say anything What I'm trying to say is that your right we have been mistreating and everything else and I know that you probably considered me the closet sibling to you and all I ever done is treat you like a slave and gang up on you and your right it isn't right that we blame things on you when your not around and when Lucy confessed about the princess pony book it made and the rest of sibling how big of jerks we've been to you " Luna stopped to rub some tears out of her eyes. Lincoln see's what is happening and his expression softens

Luna looks at him " I guess what you can say is that I'm trying to say I'm sorry for being the worst sister to you " Luna said to him as she started to cry Luna then feels something wrap around her she opens her eyes to see Lincoln giving her a tight hug she hugs him and holds him tightly he then leads her to his bed where she can rest

Lincoln is held in a tight embrace by Luna as she holds him tightly as she falls asleep unaware of what tomorrow will bring them

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday came to the loud house

Luna was asleep resting softly but she began to something moving around she opened her slowly to see her brother standing by his dresser she saw him putting on a shirt a plain white tang top and then a dark gray collar shirt over it and watches him leave the room she just looks at him but she falls back to sleep. Lincoln walks down the stairs and head outside

He see's Anthony's second oldest brother Danny in his mustang " Hey Danny" Lincoln said as he opens the car door and get's in the passenger side " Hey Bro you good?" Danny asked him " Yeah Why?" Lincoln asked him" Well Anthony told me what happened at the ballgame man so i just want to know if your cool or not?" Danny asked him

Lincoln just sighed " Yeah man I'm cool it's just you know what let's head to garage " Lincoln said " Sure thing man" Danny said to Lincoln ( Today the Barbershop was having a BBQ for the community there was going to be food and music so Lincoln thought of surprising everyone with a Lowrider that he and Danny have been working on for a while)

" So what happened with your sisters Man?" Danny asked Lincoln " Man so last night after i got home i saw three of them sitting there watching TV they saw and didn't say anything and so i went upstairs to go to bed just as i was about to open the door my sister Luna stopped and asked if we could talk I was like sure so we went into my room and we looked at each other for a while and i asked so you said you wanted to talk about something. she tells me that she's sorry for everything they have done to me and all." Lincoln said to Danny

" Really so there apologizing?" Danny asked Lincoln " Yeah but I'm like this about it Bro What ever they say it lasts about a week before they screw me over again and so it's really hard for me to even believe what they say you know" Lincoln said to Danny

" Hey I know bro but you now what you have to learn to forgive even thought they don't know how to change there attitude or act right towards you going to have tom learn to forgive but not right know thought but later you just need to try to relax and all man" Danny said to Lincoln " easier said the done Bro" Lincoln said as the turned to enter the garage

Three hours later

Calvin's Barbershop out in the back of the barbershop there was a large patio setup large enough for the BBQ food was cooking music was playing. Everyone was enjoying themselves Calvin was talking to Anthony Sr. " so what are you going to about Lincoln? Calvin asked the Baseball coach " I'm not sure if there is anything I can do His father and mother need to take responsibility for how they treated him and letting his get off free in the end it's the mother and father's responsibility to raise there child " Anthony sr. said to Calvin

" Yeah you can say that again " Calvin said to baseball coach " Say what again ?" The two turned to see Joe walking behind them " Hey joe how you been man?" Calvin asked " I've been good Calvin Anthony sr. " Joe said to Calvin and the baseball coach " Good to see you joe" Anthony Sr. said to Joe " Good to see you two Now what you two talking about ?" Joe asked them " where talking about Lincoln and what happened yesterday after the game " Calvin said

Joe nodded his head " I see" Joe said to them " you know yesterday I was at the bear tavern and I saw man starring in to his drink you know who that man was?" Joe asked the two " No who?" Calvin asked him " Lynn loud Sr. Lincoln's father he was there holding a shot of whiskey I told him that was only going to make things worse " As joe was telling what he had to say to Lynn loud Sr. a custom painted 1930's Chevy bomber pulled up next to the patio deck

The bomber had the virgin Mary painted on the hood on the body was painted the life style of east Los Angels with Mexican people riding in Lowriders Mexican's working hard sports players from the dodgers and football it showed how hard the Mexican people work to live and stay in the US.

The body of the car was black except for the hood and where the paintings where for the paintings of the people had where more then just one color.

The car caught every bodies attention the front doors opened up and out stepped Lincoln and Danny " Hey Danny !" Isaac called out his name " Hey what up Isaac" Danny said as he walked up to the barber " ah not much bro hey is that your ride ?" Isaac asked him

" Nah Bro Believe it or not it's actually Lincoln's me and him have been working on it for a while now and my Pops says once it's finish and when Lincoln turns eighteen it's his" Danny said to Isaac. " For real?" Ricky asked as he turned to Lincoln

Lincoln just smirked " Hell yeah that right there is a real Car not the hunk of crap my dad is trying to give" Lincoln said to them ( referring to Vanzilla) ." Yeah I know that But seriously when the girls see you in that boy there gonna be running towards you that for sure man " Danny said to Lincoln

" Yeah I know but for know that beauty is going to have to wait" Lincoln said as he admire the car that he and Danny but together. Lincoln walks back to car with Danny "Alright get in the drivers side and let me take the picture " Danny said as he pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Lincoln behind the wheel " You got it?" Lincoln asks " Yeah I got it " Danny said as he shows Lincoln the picture

Lincoln gets out of the car and as he was about to walk back to Talk with Isaac, Danny and Ricky Savannah who had just shown up stops him and pulls him into a kiss he kisses back he enjoyed the moment until

" Lincoln" an all to familiar voice said his name he turned to see none other then Ronnie Anne and her brother Bobby staring at them

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	19. not a chapter

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	20. Chapter 20

Lincoln Starred at Ronnie Anne because her and Brother Bobby where starring at Lincoln with his arms wrapped around Savannah. Bobby had an angry look on his face but Ronnie Anne had her normal Expression

" uh Hey Ronnie Anne what are you doing?" Lincoln natural This upset bobby a little bit but what happens next surprised him " Ah Not much just deiced To Come To Oaks county and check it out" Ronnie Anne said to Lincoln " Wait your not upset that Lincoln is dating somebody else?" Bobby asked her " No We Broke up the long distance thing wasn't really working out" Ronnie Anne told her brother

" Yeah it was kind of hard So We ended are Relationship " Lincoln said to Bobby " Oh Okay got it " Bobby said " So who's this nice young Lady" Bobby said to the Girl who he saw Lincoln Kiss " I'm Savannah Lincoln's New Girlfriend " Savannah said to Bobby which'd surprised him and Ronnie Anne but she could Care Less " Really that's cool So Where are you From ?" Bobby asked her " Well I'm from Memphis i only came down here to visit my cousin And found out that him and Lincoln both play on the Same Baseball team" Savannah Said which'd surprised them Even Ronnie Anne

While the Four Where talking A man in his Mid Late Thirties Sat in a white Ram pickup Truck wearing a cowboy hat and had an eagle globe and anchor tattooed on his right arm The man let out a sigh as she saw the group but he focused mainly on Lincoln and there was a reason as to why ( But I'll Save that for later) The man saw his Phone vibrating he looks to see his son calling just as he Answers the call he notices a car slowly approaching the The Barber shop " Hey son " what is it?" the man asked

Then there was a sound of gunfire and Screaming and then a name that was yelled " LINCOLN!" Bobby Yelled the man saw Lincoln laying on the Ground bleeding The man rushes out of his car And Makes his was towards Lincoln as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile

The Loud sisters were Having a meeting to figure out how get back on Lincoln's good Side

" Okay I here by call this sister meeting to order" Lori aid as she stood behind the podium in her and Leni's Room. They had called a meeting to talk about how to gain's Lincoln's trust back after what had happen at the Baseball park " Okay now I'm sure you all know as to why we have called this meeting " Lori said to her sisters who all knew as to why

" Uh i don't " Lynn jr. said to her older sister " Same i need to get ready for my next pageant " Lola said to Lori.

Lori let out a sigh " Where here to talk about how to make things up to Lincoln for all the stuff we have done to him in the past" Lori said to her two sisters " Ugh and why should we do that Did you forget what he called me yesterday !" Lola said to Lori and the Rest of her sisters " Oh please you know what he called you yesterday was true" Lana said to her twin

" I Agree with Lola why should we help Stinkoln He told His team all my move and Used My good Luck Rituals against me and my team I'm the one that should be going to Yankee Stadium not him!" Lynn Jr. Shouted

" Yeah right dude if anything you'll look like an idiot doing your good Luck Rituals!" Luna shouted at her Little sister

This caused Lynn to pounce on Luna that Eventually lead to fight in the older sisters room

Down Stairs Rita was holding Lily in her Lap and was looking at old year books from her Highschool Days " Look Lily her's mommy when she was younger " Rita said to her Baby daughter as she look at a picture of a younger Rita In a cheerleader uniform standing next to a teenage boy wearing a football gear signalling that he was on the foot ball team that he was on the foot ball team but what was noticeable was that he had white hair

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and i would like to thank all of you who helped when i was down thank you and god bless you all)**


	21. Chapter 21

As Rita looked at the old photos from here highschool Days the phone Rang

"Hello Loud Residence?" Lynn Sr. Asked

Twenty minutes Later Oaks County hospital

The Loud Family Rushed towards hospital as soon as they got the call they hurried to Oaks County Hospital " MOVE OUT OF ARE WAY!" Rita shouted as she and her family made there Way to ICU

As they made it to they where Greeted by Lincoln's Coach, his Team, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Calvin, Isaac, Ricky, Danny And Joe but there was also a man wearing a cowboy hat blue jeans and sleeve less shirt and tattoos on his arm and the tattoos where the marine Corps symbol.

The man was looking through the glass that was in front of him he was looking at a Lincoln loud who was shot but survived his wounds and was asleep the heart monitor was beeping in the room the Man Was Greyson Jones. As he looked at Lincoln he notices the loud Family Standing right next to him

" Mom Is Lincoln going to be alright?" Lana asked her mother " I Don't know Lana I just don't know" Rita said to her daughter as she had tears rolling down her face

" He'll be fine Rita " Greyson said to her " Excuse me but how do you our moms name?" Luan asked him. Greyson turned to the loud family and took off his hat to reveal a head of snow white hair Lynn and Rita eyes widen in shock at who it Was " Greyson!?" both parents shouted as they saw the man

Greyson smiled and said " Lynn Rita it's been a while" Greyson said to them " It sure Has been a while Twelve years to be exact" Rita said to Greyson who let out a sigh " Wait Rita i though it was more than that because he was a guest at are Wedding ?" Lynn sr. asked his wife

" Well Lynn for you it is but It's been twelve years since me an him last saw each other " Rita said as she looked down

" But mom how do you even know that it's actually been twelve years?" Luan asked her mother " I Know because Lincoln's eleven " Rita said to her daughters

Lynn Sr. knew what that meant and looked at Greyson " What!? when!?" He asked her

" Two years after Lynn Jr was born I when we where fighting so one weekend i need to get away so i contacted Greyson and we meet at a bar got drunk and slept together and that's how Lincoln Became to be " Rita said as she tried to look away from Lynn

" YOU WHORE!" Lynn shouted " HEY!" Greyson shouted at the father of 'Ten' " Don't you ever call her a WHORE You show this women some respect ! EVen thought she slept with me She was with raising more then one kid" Greyson shouted at him

It Soon turned into a shouting Match Between to two men but " ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Joe shouted the Two men looked at Joe

" Alright look in that room and tell me what do you see?" Joe asked as he pointed towards Lincoln the two men stayed silent as they just looked back at Joe

" Oh You two Crackers don't see nothing because I see a boy clinging on for his life While You two idiots are arguing about who did what Twelve God Damn Years ago That Boy don't need this what he needs is his family that means his mother his sisters and His Father I don't care if it's you" Joe pointed at Lynn Sr. " Or you" He pointed at Greyson

" But that boy needs his father and if you two can't Figure that out they you have no right to be hear is that clear? Yes or no?" Joe asked them the two men nodded " alright then" Joe said to the men

An hour later

Hospital Cafeteria

the Loud sisters where sitting together with there mother but nobody touched there food because of what happened earlier they where wondering what would happen next to there family there 'brother' is in the hospital and now to find out that he has a different father and are wondering if there parents will even stay together.

These Questions where going through there minds because they had hope that they could make thing write with lincoln but now there not even sure how to tell him that he isn't a loud after what happened earlier in front of his room

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	22. Chapter 22

Luna was sitting in the hospital Cafeteria with her sisters none of them have eaten there food they where just thinking about Lincoln and what has happened in the past couple of hours

As she was thinking she saw out of the corner of her eyes Greyson Jones Lincoln's biological Father sitting down at a table by himself she wanted answers as to why he and her mom did what they did she knew that she would hear a mouth full from her parents but she was willing to take it to figure out the whole story

Luna gets up from her seat and walks towards Greyson the loud sisters notice and See Luna walking towards him they all had nervous looks on there faces they new that Luna was entering uncharted waters but they knew that she was going to get some answers Lori looked at her siblings "guys wait here " Lori said to her sisters and followed Luna

Greyson Jones a Staff sergeant 3rd Battalion 14th marines Battery Battalion he was in Iraq and Afghanistan stationed In CHATTANOOGA TN he has two sons the first one 17 and the second one 16 his is divorced him because his wife would cheat on him when he would be deployed but found from his sons who respected him a lot but when he heard about the Bulldogs in oaks County and saw Lincoln being a star player he wanted to meet him because Lincoln was his son and he was once Rita's Boyfriend and his old friend was Lynn Loud Sr because he he would defend Lynn when he would be picked on

As Greyson Was thinking he saw a shadow loom over him he turned to the where the shadow was coming from and to his surprise it was one of Rita's and Lynn's Daughters " hi " She Said to him " Hello" Greyson said to her "

" Excuse me i hope you don't mind but can i ask you a few questions ?" the girl ask him. But Before he could answer " Luna " a voice called out from behind her the two turned to another girl coming up behind Luna " what are you doing?" the girl asked Luna " What does it Look like sis i'm getting answers" Luna said to her sister and turned her attention back to Greyson " So as I was saying before my sister Lori cut me off" Luna said as she shot Lori an annoyed glare " How do you know my mom and pops ?" Luna asked

Greyson let out a deep sigh " I Knew Rita and Lynn when the three of us where in Highschool together i was Quarter Back on the football team and i was the captain Rita was Girlfriend and Lynn was a nice kid I always had his back when he would be picked because he wasn't that strong Rita liked the fact that I would help Lynn he was a good friend. When we entered are Senior year of Highschool Lynn Was worried because he didn't have a date for prom me and Rita felt bad because he was a nice guy always trying to be like me and do right by people" Greyson stop and took a sip of his drink that he had gotten before

" I told Rita to go be his prom date I wouldn't mine she agreed to and soon the two Fell in love after the slow dance that they had together. When Rita told me I told her that it was okay because I knew Lynn would treat her right. And After Graduation we went are ways Rita and Lynn went to spend there together And I went to Parris Island South Carolina for Marine Boot Camp after Graduation i received a Letter in the mail saying the Rita and Lynn where getting married Lynn had asked me to be the best man" Greyson stopped as he saw the other two loud sisters tearing up.

" A couple of years later I Was in Nashville with some friend from highscool and from my unit we decided to hangout for a bit and then i heard some say 'Greyson' I turned around there was you mother i was surprised to see her in Nashville. When i asked her what she was doing in Nashville she told me that her and Lynn where arguing and that she needed a break from the fighting me and her shared a couple of whiskey one thing lead to another and next thing we knew we ended up sharing together." Greyson said to Lori and Luna

Rita could hear what Greyson was telling Lori and Luna she let out a sigh she had hope to keep it a secret but eventually that secret would come to surface and out of all the days it had to be the day when her son was shot. Rita looked at Lynn Sr. who had a hurtful look on his face " Lynn " Rita said to her husband " Yes Rita " Lynn said back to her " I want to let you know that I Love I Didn't mean to let what happened between me and Greyson affect are marriage i Love you it's just what happened was something that i had not control of we where both drunk and-" Rita stopped when Lynn placed his hand on her shoulder

" I understand Rita i was just upset that you lied to me but i know i can't dwell on the past " Lynn said to his wife " and are you sure Lincoln's his son?" Lynn asked her she nodded " When i found i was pregnant with Lincoln i had a DNA Test and Greyson was the father he told to go and Be with you because He still cared about you because you where his friend in highschool" Rita said to Lynn who smiled

" Rita Lynn " a voice said the two parents turned to see Greyson. Greyson let out a deep sigh " Lynn i would like to say I'm sorry for me and Rita not telling you it's just that you had something special going I didn't want to mess it up " Greyson said the loud parents

Lynn smiled at his friend " it's okay Gresyon i knew what you and Rita had was special before me and her got married and thank you for looking out for me in highschool" Lynn said with a smile " Thanks Lynn and i know it's sudden but I would like to aske you something" Greyson said to the loud parents

" sure what is it?" Rita asked him Greyson took a deep breath " I would like for Lincoln to come live with me in Tennessee" Greyson said to the Loud parents

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	23. Chapter 23

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at Greyson with wide eyes not sure about what he said " Uh Excuse me Greyson but can you say that again one more time " Lynn Sr. said to his old highschool friend

Greyson took a deep breath and looked at Both loud parent " I would like fore lincoln to come live with in Tennessee on Base with his brothers" Greyson said to Lynn and Rita " an may i ask why" Rita said as she tried to maintain her cool " I'm asking because I've seen the pictures you posted online pictures of Lincoln as a baby. Then i saw pictures of him a few week ago and i noticed he looked miserable unhappy and i looked at my boy an i think he needs to be around some guys like him to at least have fun " Greyson said to Lynn and Rita.

Rita was on her phone looking through pictures and saw the pictures and noticing that Lincoln was forcing his smiles it hurt her because she never saw that her son were forcing his smile she always thought that her family had fun with each other on trips and such but reality had other plans, Rita let out a sigh

As the Three adults where talking The loud siblings where talking " So how do you guys think Lincoln will react to finding out his not our Brother?" Luan asked her sisters.

Lori looked at Luan " Luan Lincoln is till are brother yeah he may have a different dad but he's Literally our brother no matter what" Lori said to the her sister. Leni looked around and notice that Luna wasn't with them " Uh guys" Leni said getting her sisters attention " where's Luna ?" Leni asked her sisters

Luna was walking towards Lincoln's room " Excuse me nurse but do you know if Lincoln Loud is awake he's my brother?" Luna asked a nurse who was in the hallway " Oh why yes his room is just down and he is awake dear" the nurse said to Luna " thanks" Luna said to the nurse.

As Luna made it to her brothers room she was nervous because she wasn't sure how he would react to everything that had happen but she knew that he needed to be told the truth one way or another

She knocks on the door " come in" Lincoln said on the other side of the door she slowly opens the door and see's Lincoln watching TV " Oh Luna i didn't think you would be here " Lincoln said to Luna as she closed the door behind her " Hey bro do you think we can talk just me and you ?" Luna asked him

Lincoln though about for a minute" Uh sure " Lincoln said to Luna. Luna walked towards Lincoln and sat down in a seat next to his bed Luna let out a sigh

" Lincoln Bro I know that me and the others haven't been the best of sisters." Luna said to Lincoln 'you can say that again' Lincoln said to himself " And I know that you wouldn't want to see us after what Lori said about you that resulted in everything that lead up to last night" Luna said to her brother. " Bro I was scared when i found you where shot because I was afraid i would lose you forever"

Luna hugged Lincoln tightly as tears where forming in her eyes " I was supposed to be your guardian and I felt that i failed that when you where shot i was afraid that you weren't going to make it" Luna said with Tears rolling down here cheeks

Lincoln hugged her tightly " Luna I'm sorry for Scaring you and for how I've been acting I never meant for any of this to happen" Lincoln told her. Luna looked at Lincoln

" why did you keep this a secret Bro you could have told us an we would have cheered you on throughout your season" Luna said to him " It's just that after the whole thing with the sister fight protocol and you guys doing what you did to me i just felt angry so i went to oaks county i saw the batting cages i pretend that the baseballs where you guys and just started hitting home runs so one of the coaches saw and offered me a spot on the team." Lincoln stopped and looked at Luna in the eyes

" Luna when I'm with the team or in oaks county in general I fell like I'm home where i belong Sure you guys are my family and Royal woods is my home but I Just don't fell like belong there anymore Like i was mistake an outcast but when I'm here it feels like I'm home" Lincoln said to her

Luna felt sadden by this and hugged her brother tightly " Bro I'm sorry that me and the others made you feel this way it's just-" Luna was cut off when she heard the door open

Both of them looked to see Greyson, Rita and Lynn Sr. walk into the room

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	24. Chapter 24

Rita and Lynn loud Sr. where surprised to see Luna sitting next to there son in the hospital

" Uh Luna can you please leave the room we need to talk to your 'brother' " Rita said to her. Luna looked behind them and closed the door and saw Greyson right behind them Luna nodded her head she gave Lincoln a small kiss on the cheek and exited the room. Luna walked pass the three adults and saw her sisters standing in the hallway " Lincoln i would like for you to meet to Greyson Jones and old Friends of Me and your fathers" Rita said to her son

The three adults moved closer towards Lincoln " Lincoln there's something you should know about us" Rita said to her son " Me and Greyson where highschool sweet hearts and Lynn was a good of friends our in highschool we had each others back" Rita said to her son

Lincoln looked at her " Okay what does that have to do with me?" Lincoln asked the three. Rita sighed " Greyson was my boy friend in highschool but during are senior year he asked to go with Lynn to prom because no one asked him so I Did and from there we fell in love and then got married" Rita said to him

" Lincoln two years after Lynn was born me and your father had gotten into some fights so i left and went to Tennessee to clear my mind I ran into Greyson at a bar we had a few drinks one thing lead to another and we slept together and I ended up pregnant with you" Rita said to her son

Lincoln looked at his mother with wide " Wait What Are you saying!?" Lincoln asked her. Rita sighed

" Lincoln Lynn Loud Sr isn't your father Greyson is" Rita said to him. The Young boy was left speechless Finding out that he had a completely different father one that had a shared a night with his mother while his half father father and mother had gone there ways for a small time only for her to meet her ex-boyfriend.

Rita lets out a sigh " I'll give you sometime to talk with Greyson Lincoln right me and Lynn have to talk to your sisters about something important" Rita said to her son and her and her husband exit the room leaving Lincoln alone with his actual Father. The room went dead silent after Rita and Lynn Sr. left the room.

Greyson let out a small sigh and and pulled up a chair and sat down next to Lincoln. He looked at his son " You have grown up since I last you " Greyson said to Lincoln which confused him " What are you talking about I've haven't even meet you since today" Lincoln said with a raised eyebrow.

The man Chuckled a little " After you where born you mother sent me a picture of you in her arms that was the first time i ever saw you. And a few weeks ago i saw a video online and it showed you at home plate at the bottom of the ninth inning I Watched the video and watch you hit a home run winning the game" Greyson said

" It hurt me to see that you've grown up and I haven't been there for you and yesterday when i saw a video and you out burst I knew that there was something I Had to do that and I follow your parents online i saw the look on your face that you weren't happy at all that you felt out of place so I Drove up from Tennessee to see you and making things right" Greyson said as he place his hand on Lincoln's shoulder

" There's not a day that goes by that i regret not being in your life and I know saying sorry isn't going to make it up" Greyson said to his son " So I'm here to ask you a question and it's up to you" Greyson said to Lincoln " Okay what is it?" Lincoln asked his father. Greyson took a deep breath " I would like for you to come live with me and you brothers in Tennessee after your base ball season ends " Greyson said to his son

Lincoln just looked at the man with a shocked look on his face.

Outsides the loud parents where talking to there daughters

" Girls i know you might not like this but Lincoln's father asked if Lincoln can go live with him in Tennessee and we said yes" Rita said to her daughters " WHAT!?" All of them shouted " are you guys literally joking why would guys agree to that?" Lori asked her mom and dad " Well it's for the best I mean look Greyson showed us pictures in the past of us together as a family and he saw that Lincoln wasn't even happy he was miserable so we agreed that when the baseball season is over Lincoln will move with his father to Tennessee" Rita said to her daughters

The loud sisters looked down in sadness seeing after hearing that the parents agreed to let there half brother leave royal woods to live in Tennessee with his actual father. Luna had some tears form in her eyes seeing that her brother would leave after the base ball season ends " Excuse me are you the loud family?" A man asked as he approached the family

In the hospital room

Lincoln looked at his father and let out a sigh he wasn't happy that his father asked him to go and live with him but he knew that he went to live with his father he might have a little bit of a better life it was a hard decision but Lincoln let out a sigh and looked at his father and opened his mout

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me k now what you think)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notice**

 **To all my Fans, followers, every one I have to not come to update but to inform you that Kings of the Con will be showing again thanksgiving day Some time in the afternoon I Myself as well as the fans of the show didn't like the episode in general Seeing Lincoln work so hard for something and not to have and the sisters who only agreed to go just for the fame the fortune the attention got under my skin and then not back him up saying that they won't do the movie because he created there characters showed that this episode was only about the sisters in more then one way I highly doubt that the creators of the show redid the the whole episode if the they did the they would have don't with No Such Luck or the one with the princess pony book so I Send this message to advise two days before Thanksgiving sincerely yours truly 1049**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notice**

 **To all my Fans, followers, every one I have to not come to update but to inform you that Kings of the Con will be showing again thanksgiving day Some time in the afternoon I Myself as well as the fans of the show didn't like the episode in general Seeing Lincoln work so hard for something and not to have and the sisters who only agreed to go just for the fame the fortune the attention got under my skin and then not back him up saying that they won't do the movie because he created there characters showed that this episode was only about the sisters in more then one way I highly doubt that the creators of the show redid the the whole episode if the they did the they would have don't with No Such Luck or the one with the princess pony book so I Send this message to advise two days before Thanksgiving sincerely yours truly 1049**


End file.
